1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to waste containers normally found and used in a home, and more particularly relates to containers useful for the separation of the various types of garbage within a single container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garbage and waste containers typically found in the home have been adapted in recent years to the use of plastic garbage bags. These bags are generally draped over a lip or edge formed on the upper periphery of the container. Installation of the bag is a routine and simple procedure of pushing the bag into the container and turning the upper portion of the bag out and over the container edge.
Recently, the need to separate waste has become desirable and even mandatory under some local ordinances. Unfortunately the use of the garbage bag is complicated if one were to attempt to apply the bag to a multiple compartment container. While multiple compartment containers have been described in the art, a feasible design which is compatible with the bags and proposes an effective and easy installation is needed.
In a very recent patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,489, there is described a container having multiple compartments and a protruding lip around each compartment to accept the plastic bag. However, due to the closeness of the compartments and the position of the lips between the compartments, it is difficult to install the bag, and when the bag is in place it is not held securely.